Maigo (Jinrui)
Maigo (lit. translation: "Lost Child") is the main male protagonist of the story, Jinrui. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, and a part-timer worker at the cafe, Starlit. He is one of the Zetsubō-tekina Kodomo-tachi (lit. translation: "The Hopeless Children"); artificially created creatures made from the DNA of various supernatural entities. Maigo was created from the DNA of three beings: a Devil, an Angel, and a Dragon. As a result, he is one of the more powerful of the Zetsubō-tekina, known to the Devil and Angel Factions by his alias, "Black Reaper." Appearance Maigo is a young teen with a slender build, dark hair, and dark blue eyes. At Kuoh Academy, he wears the standard uniform, except open, and without the tie, and usually wears a dark green jacket over the black blazer. While in his "Black Reaper" persona, he wears a black trench coat with a green interior and a white mask that conceals his identity with a red mouth and narrowed black eyes, with a purple lightning bolt over the right eye. As a Zetsubō-tekina, Maigo's true form is humanoid, but has pitch-black skin and pale white hair. Having the genetics of Devils, Angels, and Dragons, he possesses unique traits, such as red veins and crimson eyes with slits, along with a pair of jet-black wings. Furthermore, he also develops patches of armored, dark red skin over certain parts of his body, such as his abdominal muscles and pectorals, and his shoulders. His hands also develop sharp, talon-like digits, with the underside of the hand being armored red skin. Personality Maigo has a multitude of personality traits. At school, he comes off as a good-natured, albeit timid person. He generally keeps to himself, but won't hesitate to help other people. He is also very diligent in his studies, as Sona has remarked that he is one of the top students at Kuoh. Due to his timid nature, he often hesitates when approached by others, and is very off-put by Issei's perverted nature. Regardless, he is very kind, and gentle. In reality, Maigo is a misanthropic, loathing person who is utterly disgusted with humanity, due to his and his surrogate family's suffering at the hands of the researchrs at the Mayuri Research Laboratory. He is ruthless, and calculating, and can be very brutal in his executions. In spite of all of this, he is very attached and caring towards Kanashii and Akarui, and thinks the world of them. While with them, he displays the traits of a very caring brother, and is often found with a genuine smile on his face. He can be very spoiling as well. In spite of his feelings towards humans as a whole, there are exceptions, such as Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou, as Maigo feels a form of sympathy with the latter, having suffered at the hands of humans' cruelty, and the latter having come to the aid of Akarui when she was being bullied because of her eyes, and while still slightly suspicious of him, Issei has earned Maigo's trust. As the series progresses, Maigo considers Issei to be a genuine friend, but is still left confounded by his perverse nature. History Maigo was born due to the plotting and scheming of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a Super Devil and the leader of the Old Maou Faction. The Devil had managed to gather a group of human researchers, and planned on creating a new species of creatures that he could unleash upon the world, should his plans to release Trihexa (666) end with failure. To that end, he gathered various samples from different supernatural beings, such as his own kind, Angels, Dragons, Youkai (Kitsune, Tengu, etc.), Gods, and so forth. Maigo was among the last to be created, used with the DNA of Devils, Angels, and Dragons. As a result, he was significantly stronger than the other Zetsubō-tekina Kodomo-tachi, surpassing even Hewana, who had the genes of Dragons, Gods, and Reapers. During his time in the Mayuri Research Laboratory, Maigo was subjected to numerous tests and experiments, some of them having nearly killed him, in order to examine his body for future data. It was also during this time that Maigo came to befriend two fellow Zetsubō-tekina, Kanashii and Akarui Ko, twins that were created with the DNA of Kitsune Youkai and Fairies. For the next several years, Maigo grew to be very attached to them, all the while hating the researchers, and soon began to develop a growing hatred for humanity, due to little contact with the outside world. At some point in time, Maigo took his two siblings and escaped the facility, also destroying the lab and killing all the humans inside of it. The three then later fled to Kuoh, where they would try to spend the next few years of their life in peace. Two years prior to the start of the story, Maigo began to learn more about the Supernatural World, as well as the Devils, due to an encounter with a Stray Devil by the name of Rigladeo. Fearing that, if word reached the other factions about the Zetsubō-tekina, and therefore his siblings, they would hunt him down and try to capture them. To prevent this, Maigo began going under a disguise that soon earned him a fearsome reputation, as within this time, he had killed many rogue Fallen Angels and Stray Devils, soon becoming known as the "Black Reaper," a being that possesses the power of both Angels and Devils, thus being mistaken for a Nephilim, a hybrid of the two races. Abilities Immense Demonic and Holy Power: Though the subject of who his "donors" for his Angel and Devil DNA are relatively unknown, Maigo possesses a great deal of power, both holy and demonic. While not on par with Maou-Class Devils, he is perfectly capable of holding his own against powerful opponents, such as Tannin, a former Dragon King, and an Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Strength: Even among other Zetsubō-tekina, Maigo's physical prowess is beyond what any of his kind are capable of. Not only is he a master of hand-to-hand combat, equal only to Sairaorg Bael, a fellow martial artist, he is capable of large-scale destruction, such as when he created a medium-sized crater in the middle of an alternate dimensional Kuoh Academy created as the battleground for the Rating Game against Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. He was also capable of destroying the upper half of Riser's body with ease, obliterating it with a single punch. It can be inferred that his power is nearly on par with Maou-Class Devils, but not as strong as Super Devils, like Sirzechs and Rizevim. Magician: Having dabbled in magic two years prior to the start of Jinrui, Maigo is capable of peforming various spells, having a particular fondness for lightning-based attacks. Though not as powerful as Akeno, nor as talented as Sona, he does use his magic in unique ways, such as combining Rias' Power of Destruction with the spell Phantasmal Hunting, a non-offensive spell that compresses a magic attack, and then doubles it's power before allowing it to explode, thus increasing the damage. Light Weapon Skill: Due to having Angel DNA, Maigo can create spears forged purely of holy magic, an ability given to all Angels. He is even capable of creating various light spears in a matter of seconds, or create a gigantic spear on par with Fenrir in size. Dragon Flames: Due to having Dragon DNA, Maigo is capable of breathing fire. His flames are particularly powerful, able to obliterate nearly half of the alternate dimension's Kuoh Academy, as well as take out one third of Riser's peerage in a single blast. According to Azazel, the flames are so intense that they can even severely hamper a Phenex's ability to regenerate. Flight: In his true form, Maigo can use his wings to fly. They are also capable of defending as well, as all Zetsubō-tekina's have innately powerful, armored skin. Trivia * Maigo's overall design is primarily based off of Hei, the main protagonist of the series, Darker Than Black, whereas his true form is based off the Ghoul Form of Tsukune Aono, the protagonist of the series, Rosario + Vampire. ** Maigo's design was also inspired by the series, Aiji: Demi-Human. * It has been implied by Rizevim during Maigo's creation that the DNA used to create him are from himself, Michael, and Ophis. ** If this is true, then Maigo can be considered an indirect descendant to Lucifer, and technically a Dragon God in his own right. * Maigo's alias, "The Black Reaper," is a TV troupe used in various media. ** The primary inspiration for his character, Hei of the series Darker Than Black, is known as BK201 and The Black Reaper, the latter moniker earned before he was a Contractor. ** Haise Sasaki, the protagonist of the series Tokyo Ghoul:re, earns the moniker of the Black Reaper during his time as an Associate Special Class Investigator shortly after the Exterminate Tsukiyama Operation. ** Gig, a character in the game Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, was known as the Black Reaper when he followed Drazil's orders and began to destroy the world of Haephness prior to his sealing at the hands of Layna. * Maigo stands at '5, 8" ft tall, and weighs 124 kg. * His hobbies include reading classical literature, such as Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and playwrights by Shakespeare, such as Romeo and Juliet. * His dream is to one day find and kill Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his associates. * In the author's mind, Maigo is voiced by Kiuichi Hidenobu as his JP VA, and Jason Liebrecht as his ENG Va. ** Both VA's voice Hei, from Darker Than Black. * According to the Magicians, his strength is ranked SS-Class. * In the Mayuri Research Laboratory Archives, Maigo is classified as an SS~ Level Child, surpassed only by Hewana. He is also classified as a Diablos, a higher form of Zetsubō-tekina. * His favorite food is Chicken Marsala. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy